


i surprise you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Rinne begitu penasaran, sementara Deidara hanya memberi satu kesempatan. Maka wanita itu memilih satu hal agar diri terpuaskan. Meski Rinne tak tahu, bahwa ialah wanita pertama yang berhasil membuat pria pirang itu kagum dalam kilat-kilat keterkejutan.





	i surprise you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 13: i surprise you

"Tumben sekali kau memintaku untuk datang tetapi bukan membawa sampah duka, hm."

"Frasa 'sampah duka' itu lama-lama terdengar menyebalkan juga, ya."

"Karena cocok sekali untukmu."

"Brengsek, Deidara."

Rinne meraih gelas daiquiri; gelas berkaki yang tampak mirip dengan gelas vodka martini milik Deidara. Ia sesap likuid oranye itu dengan sedikit tergesa, merasa agak sebal dengan si pria pirang yang selalu melontarkan frasa 'sampah duka'.

Ia memang tak punya niat untuk membuang sampah apa pun malam ini.

Ia ingin Deidara yang bercerita sekarang.

"Selalu membawa sampah duka rasanya membosankan juga, tahu." Rinne meletakkan kembali gelas bening di atas meja, kemudian manik cerahnya menaut iris langit Deidara dengan lamat. "Aku mau dengar kau yang bercerita malam ini."

Pria pirang itu terdiam sejenak, ada kilat keterkejutan yang sempat tepercik pada mata birunya, namun segera lenyap satu detik kemudian.

"Aku tak pernah punya masalah, Teicchi." Deidara mengujar dengan senyum pongah; sedikit berharap senyum tersebut bisa mengalihkan atensi si wanita yang tengah digerogoti rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku tak memintamu menceritakan masalahmu. Biar aku saja yang bertanya." Rinne masih menatap iris langit Deidara dalam-dalam. "Aku masih tak rela kautahu banyak tentangku, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

Tawa Deidara mengudara. "Sudah kubilang bahwa aku hanya menawarkan, dan kau berhak menolak, benar?"

Wanita itu tak menjawab apa pun; ia tak bisa membantah karena hal tersebut benar.

Deidara menghela napas. "Baiklah. Karena kau sangat penasaran denganku—"

"Tidak sama sekali, Bodoh!"

"—akan kujawab satu pertanyaanmu. Apa saja, hm." Seringai pria itu melebar.

Ujaran terakhir Deidara membuat Rinne membisu. Si pria pirang bersikap arogan lagi dengan sok misterius seperti itu. Ia memang sangat penasaran dengan Deidara, namun ia juga sangat menghargai privasi orang lain. Ia beranggapan setiap orang akan bercerita sendiri bila mereka ingin; sama seperti dirinya.

Maka Rinne berpikir keras apa yang ingin ia ketahui dari Deidara, satu saja, tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya puas.

Rinne ingin tahu di mana rumah pria itu. Rinne ingin tahu apa pekerjaan pria itu. Rinne ingin tahu kapan ulang tahun pria itu. Rinne ingin tahu apa kegiatan pria itu sehari-hari. Rinne ingin tahu apakah pria itu sudah memiliki kekasih—tidak, tidak, Rinne tak mau tahu yang satu ini. Rinne juga ingin tahu apa yang pria itu sukai ... ah! Benar! Apa yang pria itu sukai. Rinne sudah tahu apa yang pria itu sukai.

Dan Rinne sudah memutuskan apa yang ia inginkan dari pria itu hari ini.

Senyum manis favorit.

Ia ingin melihat senyum manis yang nyaris tak pernah terlukis di wajah Deidara itu sekali lagi.

Wanita ikal itu mengulum senyum simpul. "Aku mau tahu tentang seni yang begitu kausukai itu, Deidara. Ayo, jelaskan padaku!"

Deidara tak langsung memberi jawaban, satu kilat keterkejutan kembali menghampiri mata birunya yang melebar sedikit; kali ini terlihat lebih lama. Ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa Rinne akan menanyakan hal favoritnya sepanjang hidup, padahal Deidara yakin sekali wanita itu akan menanyakan, setidaknya, profesi yang ia tekuni atau latar belakang yang ia miliki. Tetapi wanita itu, justru memilih untuk menanyakan hal lain

Deidara akui, bahwa ia benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh wanita ini. Ia pernah dekat dengan banyak wanita, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang peduli pada seninya.

Tetapi wanita ini, peduli.

Sesimpul senyum miring terukir di bibir.

Deidara tahu bahwa ia memang tak salah menilai.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
